A lot like Romeo and Juilet but with a twist
by lovesashoweplay
Summary: Alice and Jasper find a baby in the woods. They adopt her and she grows up with them. She is forced to look after the girl she hates most Isabella Swan. Going to La Push a wolf imprints on her. Her family doesn't want them together. Two races forced to hate each other can one girl change it or doom them all. Fate sure can be twisted and mean. Do not own twilight
1. prologue

Alice and Jasper where out hunting when they smelt blood. For some reason Jasper had a strange urge to follow the scent and it wasn't hungry so he did. The scene they saw made them both feel sick. It was a family that was massacred and there was a mother projecting something underneath her and crying was heard. Alice rushed over and under the mother was a 2 month old baby with skin as white as snow and little black hair as dark at night. When her eyes meet Alice she cried and made grabby hands for her. Alice gently picked her up. Jasper joined Alice and she smiled at him and his heart warmed. He knew the moment his eyes meet thise small eyes that shined like ocean. Alice and Jasper exchanged looks and knew this koment they found there own daughter. The little girl seemed to have fallen asleep in Alices cold arms and they ran back to Carlisles.

"Hey Alice what..." Rosalie began to say and her eyes founs the sleeping bundle in Alices arms. "Why do you have a baby and why is she covered in blood?" She asked as she watched the sleeping baby.

"We were hunting and we came across a family murdered in the woods and it looked the mother died protecting this baby girl. She seemes to have taking a liking to Alice. Truth be told I have to her and her blood doesn't affect me." Jasper said with a shrug and Rosalie got wided eyed.

"Thats strange I don't either. Any case take her to get checked out by Carlisle." Rosalie said as a small placed on her face. Alice gave the baby to Carlisle who checked her out and lots of discussion she was going to be adopted into the family. They got her birth certificat and found out she had no family. The little girls name was changed to Katreena Rosalie Esme Hale. She was Jasper and Alices daughter.

Months past and the little girl was growing up great. Her first word was daddy and she was a daddys girls. Everyone enjoyed having the little girl around and the Denali coven loved Katreena. Her first steps where to her daddy and wanted up. Everyone enjoyed the baby girl so much and Irina got attached to her. Before long years past.

Katreena was now 14 and had long curly black hair with pale skin plus she had a curvy figure. She was her mom's living doll and she didn't mind. Katreena was a outgoing and funny girl. She was still a daddys girl and the family knew it. Katreena knew what her family was and didnt care in the least. She loved her family so much and nothing could change that.

It was the day Edward brought Bella over to his meet his family and she was nervous. She didnt know if they would like her and she felt himself figdet. She walked into the kitchen and a pixie like girl hugged Bella. Bella wasnt really paying attention she watched as a guy came in and a girl on his back.

"Bella this Jasper and Katreena. Jasper is Alices mate and Katreena is their adoptive daughter." Edward said and Katreena glared. She got off her dads back and went the girl who could ruin her family.

"Do ruin this family I will kill you." Katreena said and skipped off to her grandma Esme. Bella told the family she wasnt hungry and Rosalie broke the bowl.

"Auntie you know I love salad." Katreena said and Rosalie went to Katreena's side.

"Lets pretend this isn't dangerous to us allnlet alone Katreena. " rosalie growled out and pulled Katreena in a hug.

"Nevermind the rude girl Aunt Rosalie I am hungry so lets eat." Katreena said and everyone sighed but nodded.

Katreena watched as Bella began to destroy their family and thanka to her both their lives where in danger. A pyscho vampire was after them and Bella bwing the idiot she was left to meet the guy and thus began the night. Katreena was forced to stay in the car as they went to save Bella. Katreena began to have a hatred for this girl and shortly after that. Her birthday happened and she screwed d up again. Alice quickly grabbed Katreena and forced her in a car. They went off to Alaska. Everything was going fine until Bella tried to kill herself and her uncle wanted to go kill himself also. Katreena was sick and tired of this human. She stayed with her dad and then ended up back at the house in forks. This is where fates decides to be cruel.


	2. Chapter 1

I was to to go to Bella to La Push and much to my parents annoyance I agreed. I was dressed in skinny jeans a white tank top with a brown lacey see through top that had sleeves that flared out around my lower arm. I had on black flatts with my black purse and I was ready to go. I was going to drive my truck and I loved my truck. I waved bye to my parents and I got ready to leave. My dad wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forhead. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I pushed my dad away and drove to Bellas. She walked out and I rolled my eyes. She was just so plain and such. She got in and smiled at me.

"Hey Kat." She said referring to my childhood nickname.

"Hey Ella. Lets go." I said and she nodded. I hated this girl but since my uncle loved her I looked after her.

"I cant wait for you to meet Jacob."

" ahhh the guy who is in love you? Cant wait. Bella you know I will try to be nice."

"Oh come in things will be ok."

"We will see please behave."

"Same goes for you."

I rolled my eyes and I got ready to get out of my car. We arrived and before I got ready to get out Bella was out. She was in some guys arm and I sighed. I got out and leaned against my truck. I saw more guys join the one and I sighed. I jogged over to them and pulled Bella behind me.

"Katreena what are you doing?" Bella asked me as I glared down the guys before me.

"Ella you need to be careful around mutts." I snarled out and the guys glared at me.

"Who you calling mutts?" A guy said and I turned my glare towards him. When my blue eyes meet his brown ones something felt like it was tieing them together. I shook my head and grabbed Bellas arm.

"We are leaving. " I said and I began to drag Bella away. I felt a hand a warm hand grab my air and I turned to face them."Can I help you?" I stated with a anger tone.

"Whats your name mine is Embry." He said and I bite my lip to surpress my annotance that was clawing to get out.

"Katreena Hale." I said and pulled my arm away from his. I got ready to go to get in the car when Embry appeared before me. I growled in anger and I wanted to through him away from me but I knew I couldnt. "I have to get Bella before my uncle Edward gets worried. Plus I don't wanna be here." I said angrly and Embry froze. He seemed to back away from me like I had the plague.

"Your related to the leechs?" He said and I walked over to him. I let my hane collide with his face and winced from the pain it caused me but ignored.

"No one insults my family you disguating filthy flea ridden mutt. They may be vampires but there better then your pack if disgraceful dogs. Stay the hell away from me." I said anger angerly and stomped back to my truck. "Bella get in or you get tk deal with my mom. " I said and she quickly got in. I drove away from La Push and I felt a sharp pain in heart as I drove away. Something was telling me to turn around so I ignored it and drove home. I sighed when we got to the house and I placed my head on my stirring wheel. Before I could out of the car my mom and dad where at my side.

"Katreena what happened? Why did your future disappeard I can't see anything anymore." My mom said as she pulled me into a hug. When my hand brushed her chest I winced in pain.

"Katreena why is your wrist swollen?" My dad asked and my mok got wide eyed. She looked at my wrist.

"Carlisle get out here Katreena is hurt." My mom screamed and my whooe family appeared. I winced my grandpa touched.

"Its broken how did it happen?" My grandpa said as he looked at Bella.

"Embry was bad mouthing you guys and Katreen hit him. She said you guys were better." Bella informed my family and then I saw my dad stiffen. My mom picked up and placed me on my dads back and the guy Jacob plus Embry emerged from the woods.

"I am sorry about earlier Katreena are you ok?" Embry asked me in a pleading voice so all I did was glare hatefully.

"You sick bastard you imprinted on my niece." My uncle snarled out and I was so confused. I watched as my mom pinned Embry against a tree.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter you pathetic mutt." My mom said as she threw him accross the yard. I didnt know how to react so I yawned and land my head on my dads shoulder.

"Daddy I am tired can we go inside I wanna head for a nap." I said and my dad chuckled.

"Of course princess lets go in now. Embry and your pack of mutts better stay away from my daughter." My dad said and hugged my dad. I yawned again and I watched Embrys face as we walked inside. I had the sudden urge to go throw myself at the sexy tan guy. *No bad Katreena he is the enemy. He hates your family and nothing good can from that* I screamed in my head and I was placed on my bed. My dad sat next to me and I shot him a small tired smile. "Katreena huny I think its best if you stay away from the La Push pack. They dangerous and not like us. We qould never hurt you but they can. Just a little bit of anger can set them off." My dad said and the way he said made me shiver. My mom appeared and tucked me in. She knew I was 14 but declined to atop since I was her baby girl. She began to sing my the lullaby she used to sing to me when I was a child. I felt myself slip into the worst dream I have ever had.

In my dream I was in the woods in a pink flowing sun dress and I was running. From who or whqt I don't understand but I knew I had to run. I felt my body start to get tired and I collasped on the ground. All my energy was gone and I saw to shadows walking towards me.

"Katreena they arent safe." The voices told me In unision and I noticed the voice sounded worried. I focused my eyes and shock ran through me when I saw...

Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I update when I get a review more then one in on day I update as many chapters as reviews. Thanks for ready.


	3. Chapter 2

I focused my eyes and shock ran through me when I saw my uncle Edward and the Jacob guy. I shook my head trying to get rid of this weird scene but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. They both looked at me in worry and I just stared. This wS just to weird thsn at my uncle appeared myand the at Jacob side appeared Embry. I don't know what this means or why the hell they are here.

"Katreena sweetheart the wolves arent safe. They will kill you and we can't loose you." My uncle said and I got wide eyed whats up with this. I wouldn't leave my famipy for wolves.

"Katreena I know you love your family but they have no souls. They can easily kill you. Remember they are monsters and you found your soulmate. Embry wants to be there for you so let him." Jacob told me and I just stood there confused. I looked at my dad who looked torn and then my eyes wonder to Embry who looked the same.

"Princess please be careful your my only daughter and your my pride and joy. I won't loose you." My dad growled out and I got wide eyed. I took steps back and tried to figure what to do or say but I couldn't speak.

"Katreena I know we haven't know each long but I...I love you and promise to protect you with my very last breathe." He told me and I clutched my head as a head ache felt like it would form.

"NOOOOOO STOP IT I DON'T WANNA CHOOSE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME. LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed and as I did they vanished and I opened my eyes. I sighed and look over at the clock. The letters flashed 6 am and I sighed. I slept the day away yesterday and I yawned. I got up and went to shower. When I came back there on my bed was my outfit for today and I let a small laugh escape my mouth. I put them on and smiled.

I was dressed in a pink mini skirt that looked so cute and showed off my long legs. My shirt was pink with all shorts of flowers on it and it was low cut so it showed some cleavage. I had a pretty white flower necklace on and as usual I had on 3 inch stiletto heels that where black. I smiled and within in second my aunt and mom came in. My hair was curled and flew around my shoulders in beautiful curls. My mom had a light rose colicolor on my eyes and pink eyes liner plus a hot pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked amazing again today and I realized my dad plus my uncles haven't seen how short my skirt is. They tend to want me to dress lik a nun and so does my popop. I shook my head as the smell of pancakes drifted up to my nose. I smiled and let the horrid dream be buried deep inside my memory. My aunt picked me up as she rushed to the kitchen and I smiled. As we got to the kitchen as was set down and the guys in the family glared at my outfit.

"Katreena darling you look so cute." Esme told me and I smiled.

"Thanks nana." I said sweetly and within seconds my dad was at my side. I felt a jacket being placed over me and I look to side. I realized my uncle Emmett did that. I let out a long annoyed sigh.

"She isn't going to school like some cheap whore." My dad growled ou and I saw the look of anger written all over my moms fairy like features.

"Jasper she isn't a little girk anymore she is 14 stop treating her like a baby." My mom said in complete anger. "Shes growing up so let her already." My mom was now standing infront my dad glaring.

"He does have a point Katreena js a hundred years to yound to look like that. Give him a break he just looking out for his daughter. I think she lookes like a cheap whore to." My uncle Emmett said and I just shook my head. I went over to table and grabbed some pancakes. I made sure to sit where I could watch the guys dig themselves deeper into a hole.

"Emmett she does not. She looks pretty and stop being so fucking protective. She is a girl and what are you going to do when she starts to date. Then is curious about sex." My aunt Rosalie said and the orange juice I was drinking I maanged to spit it out in shock but in the line of fire was my uncle and popop. Who looked completely disturbed and I notice my nana plus mom were snickering.

"SHE IS NEVER HAVING SEX! " My dad yelled and I swear if it was possible I would have a sweat drop on my head.

"MY NIECE WILL NEVER BE AROUND BOYS. WHERES A NUMBER TO A NUNERY" My uncle Emmet screamed and this time I got wide eyed. I let the confusion show on my face and I just loon at him. *me a jun? Wtf is wrong with him?* I thought to myself.

"NONONO I AM TO YOUNG TO BE A GREAT GRANDPA. WHERE IS THAY SEX AD TAPE." My pop screamed in a panic and vanished from the room. I placed my head in my hands and felt so embarrassed right now.

"NO SHE WON'T DO THAT DISGUSTING THING! SHE WIL BE A VIRGIN FOREVER. I WILL SCARE EVERY GUY WHO LIKES HER AWAY. " My uncle Edward screamed and prayed for this to end. I heard someone slam their hands in a tabke and my eyes shot up to see my nana.

"Now now kids stop embarrassing my poor grand baby and get your butts to school." My nana said and I shot her a thankful look. I watched as my kom and aunt glared at their mates.

"Katreena lets go get in the car. Oh and yes she is riding with me." My mom said and when I was done eating I was ushered over to her.

"So am I. No over protective asses allowed go ride with Edward." My aunt Rosalie growled out and I watched as my dad and uncle looked sad. Before I could say anything I was ushered out the doo and into my aunts car. As usual the car ride wasn't lond and when I got there I saw aomething I never wanted to see again. There infront of the school was..

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Infront of my school I saw the two guys from yesterday and I sighed. I really did wanna deal with them and got out of my aunts car. As usual all eyes where on us and I put on my fact smile. Before long my dad and the others joined us. I had my dad at my side in seconds and I walked off to the stairs. I stopped when I came to Embry while I was facing the school he was facing the woods..I could felel everyone's eyes on me and I could careless.

"Stay away from me mutt. I have no problem taking you to a vet to get fixed." I said and I heard him gasp. As he turned to face I went to walk into the school and I felt something hott grabbed my hand. I look dow. At his hand grasping my upper arm and I narrow my eyes hatefully. "You better remove your fucking hand or you will regret it puppy." I snarled out and the guy Jacob was at his side.

"Don't be such a bitch he is concerned about you." He told me and I have out a bitter laugh.

"I don't want or need your concern. If a flying fuck what you thought you love sick puppy I would ask. No run along like good mutts and go chase after some other tail. I do not like or want mutts around. In fact I hate dogs now leave me alone." I whispered so only the mutts and my family could hear. Embry whimpered and his hold loosened. I rip my arm away ignoring the pain I already felt from yesterdag as I walked inside. When I got to my locker my mom and aunt where already there.

"You did a good job kiddo. He was speechless." My aunt said I shrugged. I unwanted feeling tried to claw its way open. I was hurt and anger at what I did but I shook it off. I buried that disgusting fewling where it belonged in the darkness and miserable part of my heart.

School went by smoothly and I was at home reading in the living room. My family went out to hunt and I was waiting for there return. I saw a red haired girl outside on the patio and I felt fear surge through me when I realized it was Victoria. She gave me a wicked smile and was quickly inside the house. I let out a scream as her hand wrapped around my throat and I saw the jot written in her ugly face.

"Lets play a game shall we celestial maiden? " she said and that name annoyed me. She always called me that and I didn't know why. Truth be told it annoyed me to no end and before I knew where in a field. "Here puppy puppy." She said and a huge pack of wolves appeared on one side then my family on the other. "Look look what I found. Such a pretty thing." Victoria said as she licked my neck which caused me to shiver. "Hmmm should I change her?" She said and a wolf growled. I noticed a wolf with grey fur and black spots was growling more vicious then the others. "Tsk tsk make I move I bite. This is how its going to go. You will stop interfering in my plans and she gets to live. If you continue to infer well lets say the celestial maiden will meet a sad end." She said and she tightened her hands around my throat. I gasped in pain and the bitch smiled. "Lets who can save her first." Victoria said as she flung me up in the air and I screamed. I went sailing iver trees and was in someones arms before I hit the ground. I look up and saw Embry. I was about to say thank you when I noticed he was naked and I widen my eyes.

"Ehhhhh?" I said and blinked "AHHH!" I screamed as I shoved him away. I felt my cheeks flush and I grabbed a rock. "PERVERT! NUDIST! STALKER! CREEPER! MA HELP NAKED PERVERY!" I screamed as I through rocks at him and my mom appeared. She started laughing at me and gave her the bird. "Ma...why...naked...huh?" Was all I could grt out and Embry smiled kindly at me.

"I am sorry katreena I didnt mean to scare you." He told me and my eyes wondered down. I got wide eyed and I saw my uncle Emmett come walking over and flung myself at him.

"Uncle Emmett whata the number to nunery! Quick hurry my virginity is at stake." I said as clung onto to my uncle who must of be confused.

"Ummm do I wanna know what happened?" My uncle asked and I gave him puppy eyes.

"Naked perverted man." I said and pointed to a shock Embry and my uncle laughed.

"Embry put some clothes on your scaring the poor girl." A voice said and I jotice it was Jacob who was shirtless.

"Ahhh more perverted men. My eyes Uncle save me!" I said as I hid in my uncles chest who laughed.

"Who are you calling perverted little leech." Jacob said and I twitched slightly.

"The ugly useless no good disgusting flea ridden mutt who needs to be fixed." I said forgetting my earlier anger. "Hmmm uncle Emmett can you shiw me how to fix mutts?" I said sweetly and my uncke flinched. I only used that voice when I was pissed and everyone knew it.

"Shit Alice got get Jasper she used her tone." My uncle said and I turned my smiled to Jacob.

"Let me at him I will make his into my new blanket and dye it pink." I said I tried to lunge at Jacob who had a firm hold on me. "I heard wolf taste good." I said as I tried to get at Jacob who looked horrified.

"Ugh she is like this again." I heard my father said and a wave of calm came over me. I relaxed instantly and shot my beloved father a glare. "You guys be careful last time she got this made Emmett was forced into a pink dressed with red hair. I would hate to see what she would do to you since you guys do sleep." He told them and I felt my uncle shiver.

"She is evil. Anyway lets go home." My uncle said I nodded and turned to leave. I turned ariund and flashed them my bitter sweet smile.

"Stay safe oh and dont forget to take a flea bath. See ya puppys." I said and I jumped on my dads back. He shook his head at me and I just smiled. We got home within seconds and I grabbed my moms laptop then look up Celestial Maidens and found...


	5. Chapter 4

When we got I grabbed my moms laptop and looked up Celestial Maidens and I was shocked when I realized they are beings from heaven. I slammed the laptop closed and I didn't wanna read anymore.I decided it was best to bury this deep down inside my memories. I didnt to know what it was for but I knew I nedded to run it always cleared my head. I got dressed in a jogging often which was short shorts a bra and sneakers. I walked downstairs and scribbled a note that I was going jogging. I took off out the door after I put my head phones in. I jogged to Bellas and sighed when I saw the perverted dog their.

"Bella stop hanging with the mutts already. You have my uncle so please stop acting liie some cheap whore." I hissed out and they got wide eyed when they saw me. Bella rushed to my side and clung onto to my arm.

"Katreena it isn't like please." Bella begged me and shows d her away from me.

"Disgusting." I stated as I shook my head. I felt some one come up behinD me.

"Whats disgusting?" Someone said in my ear and I squealed in surprise. I quickly turned around there stood Embry and he was eyeing me up and down.

"Ehhh?" I said and realized how much I was showing. I felt my checka turned bright red and I tried to hide behind my hair. so strange why am I acting all shy around him. I felt my face being lifted up and I meet Embrys eyes. He gently brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Your ao cute when you blush." He told me and I felt mysepf redden more.

"Idiot." I muttered and he leased my face. He told me to stay her and I could just nod. A ciuple minutes later there was something placed on my head.

"Wear my sweater it may be a bit big but it should work. Plus I dont want you to get a cold. Please cover yourself." Embry stated and I could see his cheeks flush red. BA-DUMP! I felt my heart race and my cheeks redden oh no. This isnt good. I felt a strange pull towards and I couldn't shake it off. I put the sweater on and true to his words it went down to my knees plus the sleeves went past my hands. I brought the fabric of the sleeve to my nose and it smelt like the woods. I smiled to myself and the next thing I knew Embry was infront of me growling. "Leech why do you want?" Embry grolwed out and I looked over there stood my aunt.

"Mutt how many times must you be told stay away ." my aunt hissed out and I looked between the two.

"Your dangerous to her! You could kill her!"

"I dont whift into a over grown fluff ball. Shouldn't you be a good bitch dog and go back to your master."

"Don't talk about Sam like that! Atleast he has a heart."

"You bastard I have a heart. I love and care about my niece."

"Your heart is as cold as ice."

"SHUT UP. YOU FUCKING MUTT. I CAN PROTECT HER UNLIKE YOU! I DONT LUST FOR HER BLOOD OR ANYTHING! I WONT PHASE AND HURT HER LIKE YOUR PATHETIC ALPHA DID TO HIS MATE!"

"YOU FUCKING LEECH!" Embry said and ran at my aunt. He phased into the wolf I saw that one day in the woods. He was gonna attack my aunt.

"NOOOO STOP!" I screamed and ran towards my aunt. It was like everything was in slow motion and sees flashed before my eyes.

I was five and was staring down at my new barbie. I smiled and ran to my aunt. I wrapped my arms around her smiling. She laughed and hugged me back and I was so happy. I had the prettiest barbie ever and I was so happy.

"Thanks Auntie Rosalie your da besties eber." I attempted to say and my aunt giggled. She kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Anything for my Kit kat." My aunt said and I squealed in delight.

I wont let him hurt her and I pushed my self. I appeared infront of my aunt some how before Embry could make contact with my aunt. He saw ke and he skidded to a stop which caused me to get slammed between him and aunt. I let a scream of pain escape my mouth and I heard a whimper. "Damn that hurt. But stop acting like kids. I will hate you both if continue." I said as I watched the wolf get off of me. "For now auntie take me so popop can fix me up." I declared and she did as I asked.

When I got home my mom rushed to my side and then her face twisted in disgust. I narrowed d my eyes in annoyance at her. Before long my whole call appeared and I sighed.

"I am going to bed." I delcared and tried to walk away but my mom trapped me in a hug.

"Katreena you smell like a mutt. Did you see one?" My mom snarled out and I flinched slightly. I am sorry mom but I can't help it. I thought and when I thought of Embry. BA-DUMP BA-DUMP BA-DUMP. My heart began to race and I tried to shake him of out my head.

"Katreena he is a mutt. A no god dangerous ruthless mutt." My uncle Edward growled out and I looked down at my feet. I knew my uncle was right but I couldn't help but think about Embry.

"Katreena you know better. They can hurt you and ypu saw first hand how evil they are! They will only hurt you! I can't protect you if your no near me." My father said as he appeared at my side.

"Sweetie they are no good. Theu don't care about you like we do. They will just use you. Your still a little girl." My uncle Emmett said and I felt a stab in my heart. I felt the tears fall as they will use you replayed in my mind. I looked up and gave my mother a hateful look. I could see the shock on her face and she let me go.

"I KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND! I KNOW I AM NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR HIM."I screamed as the tears fell more. " PLEASE STOP TREATING LIKE I AM CHILD. I AM 14! LET ME LEARN DONT PROTECT ME SO MUCH!" I screamed I as I cried more. I wwatched as my mom tried to approach me.

"Katreen sweetie you..." she started to say and I cut her off.

"STOP IT ALREADH! THERE YOU GO AGAIN! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD DON'T LIE TO PROTECT ME ANYMORE I HATE." I screamed and then I loud SLAP was heard. There was a stinging in my right cheek and my eyes widen when I saw...


	6. Chapter 5

Katreenas POV:

I look up to see Esme and she had her eyes narrowed at me. I could tell she was pissed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Esme never looked so pissed and I was scared. This side of Esme was new to me.

" Katreena knock it off. They love you and don't want you know they love you. All we want is you safe and hanging with mutts isn't safe.. I agree with them. Your will not see them do you hear me?" Esme said angrily and tears fell down my face. Everyone was against me and I knew it. My heart was breaking at this moment. I wripped away from there grip and ran up to my room. I flung myself onto my bed and cried.

**_Dream:_**

**_I was dressed in a purple gown and I was runny ng through the woods. Mud and twigs were sticking to me as I ran. Fear coursed through me as I kept running and tears where falling from my eyes. All I wanted was to be happy but no one wanted me to be. I kept running and ran for my life. I knew if I stopped they would kill me and I couldnt die just yet. I needed to see him one last time and thats where I was going. _**

**_"Embry are you here?" I said as I came to a house and stared at the house. I couldn't believe this he wasn't home and I turned around. The people appeared before me and I stared at them. _**

**_"Seee know that they know what you are they abandoned you." A guy with long black hair said and tears fell from my eyes._**

**_"What will you do? " A girl with blonde hair said and I looked at my feet._**

**_"I have no where to go." I told them and collapsed to my knees. _**

**_"Join us. We could use you also you will be able to get your revenge." A guy wil blondish short hair said and something in me snapped. I felt my heart freeze and anger over take me. I stood up and stared at them._**

**_" Bury the past bury my heart. I will go with you." I said and stood up. I looked at them and I knew this was best for me. I followed them and I looked back at my home. "Goodbye." I said and I looked forward as I flew._**

I woke up sweating and shaking. Tears where streaming down my face and I was shaking. My dad rushed to me and I flung myself at him. I was scared and didn't know how I felt about that dream. My dad began to rock me back and forth. I was fighting sleep and I fell sleep anyway. Of course another dream plagued.

_**Dream 2**_

_**I stood in a thrown room with my wings spread and a guy with short blonde hair. He stood next to me and I felt powerful yet evil. I wanted blood to stain my hands. I wanted people to scream and hukan came forth who knew about us.**_

_**" Kat kill." A voice on the thrown said and I smiled. I walked towards the human and her boyfriend was being held back. I walked towards them as my dress drug on the ground as I walked towards her.**_

_**"Rules are rules now let your blood stain my soul." I say and my hand rams through her heart. She lets out a screamed before she goes limp. Blood sprays on my face as I rip out her heart and a twisted smile appears on my face. I whistle and a huge dog come in. I throw him the heart and he eats it. The dogs fur is black with white spots plus white paws. His eyes are blood red and he was lethal they all knew it.**_

_**"The rumors of the Bloody Goddess is true. Your pure evil." He told me and I turned to the thrones.**_

_**"Go head." One who had long black hair and I smiled. I felt my shadows expand out and my shadow grabbed his. He scream in fear as I grabbed his shadows. Once I got hold of his shadow he was now my slave.**_

_**"Go to the others." I said and he walked off to where the others where. I had taken hold of about 50 rarely gifted humans. I was waiting until the day I could kill them all and I wanted to hear that bitch scream as I killed her. I needed and wanted to. **_

_**"Shall we go get you food?" A girl said and I nodded. I walked off and Iinstead of food I can now eat souls. Truth be told I can eat either. **_

_**The scene changed and we where gathered in a field. I was standing by my boyfriend and they came into view. I was so excited I wanted to kill them all and my eyes where now purple. I smiled at them and they just stared at me. Shock was written on the other side of the line. No one could believe it and I just stared at them. I evil smile spread across my face and I wanted for orders I wanted to kill the little whore that was created.**_

_**"Katreena kill." One of the kings told me as he came back.**_

_**"Isabella that shield doesnt protect against me since I am nor human or vampire. Shall I kill that whore?" I spat out. I jumped up in the air and my wings came out. My hand came before me and I smiled. "Shadows I command you let my army free." I said and about 100 and I smiled. "Kill. Kill them all let them see the pain I felt." I said and they attacked. In the confusion and anger I caught the little whore. "Now you shall see how evil I can be!" I said as I held the girl by her throat in the air.**_

_**"Nessie!" Bella screamed and she jumped up to us. My shadows kncked her away.**_

_**"Katreena what happened to you?" My mother said sadly and I have had enough of this family.**_

_**"It ends here." I said and rammed my hand through the whores chest ripping out her heart. Blood sprayed everywhere staining myself and all those around me. "You can either stop fighting or be killed the choiceIis yours." I said and dropped the thing. I held her heart in my hand and i whistle. My dog well its called a hell hound came. I threw him the heart and he ate it. I watched as She fell to the ground and Bella was sobbing as she held her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane attacking Embry. I couldn't let that happen so I flew over to them but Jane accidentally rammed her hane through my chest. I saw Ekbry shitt to human asni was falling he caught me." Ha we are alot like Romeo and Juliet. Embry I have always loved you." I said and at that my moment a hand rammed through his chest. I saw bella.**_

_**"You stole what I love I shall steal what you love." She siad and I glared. My shadows ripped her shadow Way from her. It caused her to scream in pain and misery. I smiled as everything went black.**_

I woke up in my dads arms and I was shaking yet again. I dont know what this dreams where about but they scared me. I shook my head and knew dreams where useless. I jumpednup from my dads hold when my nanas famous pancakes hit my nose so I took off running towards the kitchen. I hugged my nana and felt everything wasp perfect until...


End file.
